Stalked
by SVU101
Summary: Richar White is back what will happen now? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so you all know the ep 'Stalked' and I think they should continue it…..so here it is..

Note: Elliot is already divorced in this one. He is living in a apartment, two bedrooms. Kathy is dating someone, but I don't think she'll be in any of the chapters I have to decide. Now this is 5 years after they put him away. Also I don't know there ages so ill be making them up.

_**Chapter1**_

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler walked into Central Park. They caught a rape at three in the morning. It was still raining from yesterday and by then the park was muddy and not a sign of people there. The fog too heavy and you couldn't even see a person right in front of you. They walked over the M.E. who was examining the body.

"What do we have?" Elliot yelled over the rain.

"She was shot in the head. Hands are gone so she must've scratched him. We have a condom wrapper. No fluids. He cleaned up pretty good. We can't find a thing." Warner said as she stood up.

"Was she raped? Any ID?" Olivia asked.

"She was raped about once or more. And he probably took her wallet. There is no ID. Also her hands and knees are all muddy like she was on her knees and hands begging for her life or something anyway I'll call you guys if I find anything else." She said walking away back over to the body.

_**1-6**_

Olivia and Elliot returned to the squad with their coats, knees down on their pance and hair soaking wet at 5. They hung up their coats and sat down. John just sat their looking at them. Finally Olivia put down her pen and looked at him.

"Ok Munch what is it?" Olivia said defeated.

"You two are wet and mucky." He said. pointing to her pance.

"Well yeah we are your point being?" She said annoyed with his obvious.

"You guys came into work at the same time." He said stating yet another fact. Fin and Elliot looked up. They knew where this was going.

"Ugh john for the thousandth time Elliot and I are not together! We came in because we got a case at 3am and now I am really tired and I just wanna ID our Jane Doe. Ok?"

"Ok you are really cranky this morning." He said returning to talk with Fin.

Elliot on the other hand thought getting together with Olivia wasn't that bad. Olivia saw him staring into space and she threw a pen at him and he looked at her.

"Why did you that for?" he asked.

"You fell asleep well staring into space." She said. Cargen walked into the squad room and went over to Olivia and Elliot.

"Do we have a ID on the body?" he asked.

"No ID, but the best part is we filled out a missing persons, turns out she has a tattoo so we have that and the height, etc." Elliot said.

"Ok she was raped?" he asked not sure.

"Attacker used a condom. Cut her hand off so we think she scratched him. Also a gun shot to the head which probably killed her. We won't know till Warner calls us." Olivia said.

Before anyone could say anything a man with a dozen roses walked in.

"Uh I have a dozen roses here for a Olivia Benson." The Teenager said.

"That's uh me." Olivia said standing up and taking the flowers young boy gave to her.

"Whose it from?" Fin asked.

"You never told us you were seeing anyone." John said.

Odd Olivia hadn't bee seeing anyone. She found the note and read it a loud.

"_To my dear Olivia,_

_It's been three years since I last saw you. Do you remember? I bet you you don't. How's Detective Stabler and his family? Oopps… I heard he got divorced how sad. I also heard your mother died. Did you cry? I bet not. I hope you liked my little gift. Sorry for the no hands but she scratched me and she had skin under her _nails_. She begged for her life as you will be doing soon Olivia. I'll write to you when I have time. Tell Stabler to watch his back and that he won't be able to be your night in shining armor in this one. _

_I love you and in time we can be together. ' No hard feelings' remember that?_

_Love,_

_R.W."_

Olivia just stood there rereading the letter to herself.

"I don't get it. Who is this person?" Fin asked like he was missing something.

"Richard White" John said.

_A/N: Ok so what do you think? Should I continue or no? also if I do continue I'd will be in need of medical help. Does anyone know any web sites if you do can you give me the websites by mail or just post it here in your review. Thanks! R&RS_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story-Stalked**_

_**Chapter-Two**_

_**Thank you for your reviews! In addition, I hope you keep reviewing. Again, I need any medical websites or anything like that. Ok here it is I hope u like it!**_

_**Last time: **_

"_**Richard White." John said.**_

_**Chapter-Two**_

"Whose he?" Fin asked.

"He is a man who date raped his victims. We had him for rape and homicide on ADA Karen Fitzgerald and the homicide of one of his date rape victims Louise Billings. I had a one on one interrogation with him and he got fixed on me. Nothing to worry about." Olivia said hiding her feelings, but Elliot saw right through her lies so did everyone else.

"Oh you are killing me Olivia! That guy sent you flowers and stalked you! He was less was than a minute away from killing you! And if we weren't there you would probably would be dead by now!" John yelled. Everybody looked at him. That was his first time yelling at someone. Especially Olivia.

"Well I'm not afraid, john he didn't even touch me!" She said back to him.

"Ok Olivia your on desk duty and you'll have a detail as for you too Stabler. I want your family on detail and don't you even argue Olivia." He said as he saw her open her mouth to tell Cragen, as she did not need protection.

"But Captain that's what he wants! He wants me to get detail and show my fear! Remember? He likes seeing his targets or victims fear him! He likes to see he has complete control over them!" she said.

"I don't want you hurt Olivia! That is final! You are not leaving without detail!" Cragen said and walked into his office.

Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out she walked up to the roof. With Elliot right behind her. When they were out of ear shot fin asked, "What was that John?"

"I just don't want to see her hurt she is like a niece to me." He said really quite. The rain was coming down still coming down and the fog had not lift yet. About two minutes outside Olivia and Elliot were wet. Hey didn't bring their jackets with them.

"Olivia just takes the detail!" Elliot yelled above the rain.

"Fine, why are you so clam?" she asked.

"Because unlike you, I show my feelings and I don't bottle everything up inside of me like you do." He said.

"_Elliot _it's not like he's going to kill me! He just wants to scare me." She said. He was standing in front of her now.

"Stay with me tonight. I'll know better if you were with me." He said hoping she would say yes.

"I'm sorry I can't. You heard what he said el. He knows you would stay with me tonight and until this is over. She said shaking her head. "Listen let's go inside. Were all wet." She said.

"Your right. We should go home and change." He said as they walked in and downstairs.

They went home and came back. Olivia was wearing jeans and a top. Elliot was wearing the same.

"Olivia! We had another victim while you were gone. He left this for you Olivia." Fin said handing Olivia a note.

"It's not wet." She said taking it.

"The freak put it in a zip-lock bag." John said. Olivia opened it and read the note aloud.

"_Olivia,_

_This one was easy. You two use to be best friends when you were little. Her name was Kristina Duff. She was easier than I thought. She did not fight. She was no fun, but of Crouse, I will be having my fun with you soon won't I? Hum time flies huh? Remember Olivia? The blade next to your throat?_

_I love you,_

_Love,_

_R.W."_

"And that's it." She said putting the letter down.

"Wait he says you know this victim maybe you might know the other one." Cragen said.

"Well I know Kristina we talk and meet once a week. She is a nurse. She always asks what if someone tries to rape her. In addition, I said do not scream it makes them want more and do not fight-. Oh god. She's dead what am I suppose to tell her husband. She has three kids and she was pregnant with her fourth!" she said.

Olivia's cell phone rang. "Benson, Ok be right there." She hung up the phone.

"That was Warner. She has something to tell us." She said grabbing her coat.

_**M.E.**_

"Your victim was pregnant." She said.

"What do you mean? How far along was she?" Olivia asked.

"About six weeks. When you guys left, we found a Wedding ring. It's her wedding ring and engagement ring." She said holding up a bag with one gold band ring and an engagement ring.

"We also found her ID. Her name is Clary Simon. Her maiden name Catherine. Her parents died in a crash. She was an only child. Her husband is coming in later to pick her up. He was in Ireland all week he got on a plane once he found out about the news." She said looking at both of them.

"Ok, thanks, we'll see you around." Elliot said as they walked out.

_**1-6**_

"Ok so let me get this straight. Both victims are so far married and they were pregnant?" Cragen asked. Elliot and Olivia both nodded.

"Captain that means he has no reason to come after me and Elliot." Olivia said.

"Olivia your not pregnant, nor married but you read his letters. Go home you two you look like hell." He said walking away.

"Wait what about detail?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah, uh do you guys mind staying together for this all?" he asked. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok good I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said walking away again.

"How about my apartment you can have guest bed." Olivia said. Knowing he only has a one-bedroom apartment.

"Sure let me go home and grab some cloths." He said.

_**Olivia Benson's Apartment**_

"Ok you know where everything is. I'm just goanna go to bed." She said.

"Wait liv. You know how John made a comment about us being together. He said.

"Uh yeah what about it?" she asked confused.

"Would it be bad if we started dating?" he asked.

"Elliot it wouldn't be bad if we did, but our jobs-." She started to talk but Elliot cut her off.

"And the fact that I fell head over heels in love with you?" He asked.

"Wh-what? Did you just say?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Olivia please I do not want to loose you. I just thought I should let you know the truth." Elliot said, He started to walk towards the guest room when he heard her speak.

"Would it be bad, if I told you I loved you too?" She asked smiling. He turned around and walked towards her. He kissed; her arms went around his neck while his hands rested on her hips. There tongues playing with each other's. When they pulled back, they were breathing heavy. Elliot went to slip her top off but she stopped him.

"I don't want to go too fast, el can we just try dating first?" she asked.

"Yeah your right, I guess I got caught up." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah same here, I'm going to bed. Good-night." She said walking to her room.

"Night liv I love you." He said walking to his room.

"I love you too." They fell asleep dreaming happily. When Elliot woke up, he made Olivia breakfast. He opened her door, but only to find a messy room, an empty bed, and her window open.

_Olivia was missing._

_A/N ok so you like? Now your goanna have to review to see what happens! I hope you like!_


	3. Chapter 3

Shout outs

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 thank you for reviewing and ill try and keep it up. I ove you my beta!

Kelly of the midnight dawn I'm glad you are wanting more of the story. And I will be asking you A LOT of medical questions very soon.

Mandabug100 thank you for reviewing and I really hope you write another story and continue writing your other story! I just love them!

Last Time"

"_I love you too." They fell asleep dreaming happily. When Elliot woke up, he made Olivia breakfast. He opened her door, but only to find a messy room, an empty bed, and her window open. _

_Olivia was missing._

_**Chapter 3**_

Elliot had gotten dressed and drove to the precinct. He ran into the squad room. His coat all wet. The rain was still coming down harder than the other day. The fog didn't really lift.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" John asked getting up from his desk.

"Olivia? Is she here?" he asked hoping they would say yes.

"No didn't see her at all. Isn't she with you? You guys are staying with each other." Fin said.

"Yeah, but when I went into check with her, her room was a mess and her window was open. Guys what if he took her and I was asleep during all of it?" he asked them worried.

"Wait but she could be in the bathroom." Cargen said joining in on the conversation.

"No I checked there. She wasn't there Cap. He took her!" Elliot said.

"Who took who?"

They turned around and looked at the woman standing in the door way. Her hair was crippled from the rain and the bottom of her jeans had mud on them. Her coat was soaking wet. She started walking in over to her desk. They didn't say a word but look at her.

"Ok dead room." She said hanging up her coat.

"Wait I checked your room. The window was open and it was a mess and I thought Richard had gotten to you. Where were you?" Elliot said looking at her.

"Well I like hearing the rain so I opened the window silly me I forgot to close it this morning. And the mess is because I couldn't find anything to wear and cloths ended up on the floor." She said.

"Where did you go?" Fin asked.

"I went for a walk in the park." She said.

"Meaning the park the rambling where he nearly killed you and killed those other woman?" Cargen said.

"Well yeah, but I-." she said, but was cut off by Elliot's voice.

"Olivia! Are you even thinking! Richard White is out there stalking you! He could've killed you!" Elliot yelled.

"But I was ok. I mean Richard is stalking you too! So Elliot get over it I don't need to be baby-sat all day." She said matching his tone.

"Okay. Olivia just promise us no more going out by your self. Okay" Cargen said.

"Oh what just because I'm a woman I get treated like I can't defend myself! I'm a cop in case you've forgotten! And what about Elliot he's stalking him too!" Olivia yelled just as mad as she walked in the door.

"Olivia, the same thing applies for Elliot too. Haung is coming in today. I want you to go se him. It seems this is affecting you as much as it is for Elliot." Cargen said walking off into his office. /Every one took there seats. Elliot passed a note to Olivia.

'_You scared me.'_

Olivia smiled at the note and wrote back. They kept writing back and forth.

'_I'm sorry I just wanted to get out.'_

'_ok just please not again. Olivia I don't regret what I said last night. I really do love you.'_

'_Good because I love you too. Now get back to work!'_

They all continued to do there work. Fin noticed a man with two dozen roses in his hands looking around.

"May I help you?" Fin asked getting up from his desk. Elliot. John and Olivia looked up from there desks and saw the man that was talking to Fin.

"Uh yes. Can you tell me where I can find a Olivia Benson?" he asked.

"Th- that's me." Olivia said standing up.

"Oh here you go. Have a nice day ma'am." He boy said handing Olivia the flowers and walked out.

Olivia stood there staring at the flowers. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She put the flowers on her desk and took the card out and read it aloud.

'_Olivia, _

_I saw you this morning at the park. You were alone why? You looked as if you were sad and angry. Well I saw you staring at the bench where you were sitting in about 5years ago. That was a long time ago Olivia. Well I see that you and…" _

Her voice trailed off, but she kept on reading.

_'You and detective Stabler are together now. Maybe if he loses his love he'll be in pain again. Any way Olivia I have important business to attend. Remember me knowing of your mothers rape?_

_Tell Detective Stabler I said hi and tell him to enjoy your company while he can because I'll have you soon. I will be seeing you _

_I love you, Olivia._

_Love,_

_Richard White"_

When she looked she looked at Elliot.

"He saw us." Was all she could say.

"What?" Elliot asked confused.

"Read it!" She gave him the note to read.

"What's going on?" Fin asked.

When Elliot was done reading it he looked at Olivia.

"He saw us. Elliot what are w goanna do?" Olivia asked worried.

John and Fin didn't have a clue what was going on. Fin grabbed the paper from Elliot and both of them read it.

"You guys are going out? Since when?" John asked.

"Since last night. He was watching us." She said. you could hear the fear in her voice as she sat down.

"Liv it's goanna be alright." Fin said trying to clam her down.

"We don't even have any leads! My Best friend is dead! I saw her husband yesterday. He was a wreck. And we have another woman that was pregnant with her first child! Now tell me how it's goanna be alright?" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia listen he just wants to get into your head." John said.

"Elliot how are the kids?" Olivia asked.

"There in Europe and there not coming back till this case is over. Kathy promised me. Maureen is with them too. There ok." Elliot said letting her know his family was safe.

"OK so what do we have on this case. All we know is the victims were married and pregnant and they are brunette's." John said.

"Warner walked in holding a file that was wet from the rain.

"I see the rain didn't lighten up." Elliot said.

"I don't think it will." Warner said.

"So why did you come here?" Fin asked.

"Your victims weren't brunette's. Clary Simon was a red head and she had long hair. And Kristina Duff was a blonde and she also had long hair." Warner said.

"Wait so your saying Richard dyed there hair and cut it?" Elliot asked confused.

Before she could answer John answered for her.

"To make them look like Olivia" John said.

_A/N hope you like it! Tell me if you are liking where this is going I'm not planning on havin Elliot's kids in this one. Thank you for all your reviews! R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

Story-Stalked

Chapter-four

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9-Thank you for your lovely reviews and being a beta for my stories,

Tria246815-I'm glad you like it and it's your favorite. In addition, your stories, "LIE", "undercover", "Delaware?" and "Reluctant Romeo" I hope you update them. I love them very much!

LawandOrderSVUchick5755- I'm glad you like it!

Kelly of the midnight dawn-yeah my spelling was bad in the chapter I forgot to send it to my beta. Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one. Now I will be e-mailing you for the medical stuff soon, ok. Also I really hope you update your stories "Pathway to happiness" and "Because" I love them! Hope you update them soon!

AglaiaWar-Yeah many people were saying your going too fast and I said it's not as it seems. A lot of people thought she was missing. I hope you like this chapter. I also loved your story called "Entranced" and I hope you write another story!

Inara Cabot-Yeah well I had to think of somewhere they went to until the case was over so I did Europe.

shakeahand55 Yeah I cried too when he died. I loved him and I miss him very much so I used him in here. Anyway u hope you review for the upcoming chapters!

charmed1818 I am glad you liked it!

Last Time:

"_OK so what do we have on this case? All we know is the victims were married and pregnant and they are brunette's." John said._

"_Warner walked in holding a file that was wet from the rain. _

"_I see the rain didn't lighten up." Elliot said._

"_I don't think it will." Warner said._

"_So why did you come here?" Fin asked._

"_Your victims weren't brunettes." Clary Simon was a red head and she had long hair. And Kristina Duff was a blonde and she also had long hair." Warner said._

"_Wait so your saying Richard dyed there hair and cut it?" Elliot asked confused. Before she could answer, John answered for her_

"_To make them look like Olivia." John said._

_**Chapter-Four**_

"But that doesn't make sense why would he dye their hair and cut it?" Elliot asked.

"So he would think he was raping Olivia and have control over her." John said.

They looked at Olivia who was sitting in her chair at her desk. Her elbows were on the desk. Her face resting in her hands. She didn't say one word since Warner came in. They could see the tears that were in her eyes threatening to fall. They could also see the fear in her eyes too.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked walking over to her.

"They died because of me, do not tell me that it wasn't my fault because it is. If I didn't play one on one with him five years ago they wouldn't be dead." She said standing up and grabbing her coat.

"I'm going home, I'll see you their Elliot." She said as she walked out.

"Wait Olivia call me when you get there you hear me?" Elliot said to her.

"Yeah I will." Olivia walked out of the squad room and walked into the rainy and foggy streets of New York City.

"I'd like to stay, but I have to pick my daughter up from school, bye." Warner said as she walked out of the squad room, too.

"So let's go tell the Captain." Fin said getting up and walked to the Captains office.

_**Olivia Benson's apartment**_

Olivia unlocked her door and walked in. She closed the door behind her and flipped the lights on. She put her keys on the counter and put her wet coat on a hanger. She looked around. The same way she left it this morning. She looked at the clock. It was blinking 4:00. She decided to go clean the mess up in her room and take a relaxing bubble bath. Forgetting to call Elliot, she walked in her room and started to clean.

_**The 1-6 Cargen's Office**_

After telling Cragen what Warner told them, Cragen sat there biting on her pen. "Did Olivia call?" Cargen asked.

"No, but she should've it's been an hour." Elliot said looking at his watch.

"Call her and then we'll figure out what to do." Cragen said getting up and walking out of his office.

Elliot got up and walked over to his desk, and got his cell phone and dialed Olivia's house phone and waited for her to pick up the phone…

_**Olivia Benson's Apartment**_

Olivia had just gotten into bed after cleaning and having her bubble bath. She drifted off to sleep. About 2 hours later, she heard the front door close. She thought Elliot who came in so she relaxed. She looked around the room it was dark.

When she looked out the window, she saw it was still raining. When someone walked into the room, she started to feel a chill go up her spine. "Elliot? This isn't funny, Elliot answer me please?" She said into the dark room.

"Sorry Olivia, but dear sweet Detective Stabler isn't here." A raspy voice said, but Olivia knew the voice. In all the time as a cop, how could she forget it?

"R-Richard?" She said.

When he didn't answer, she grew scared. Reaching to her nightstand where her gun would be she felt nothing but the wood. She forgot she left it out in the living room. The she felt someone's hand go over her mouth. She started to scream and fight Richard off, but he would not get off.

She saw him pull shiny round things out of his back. When she noticed that they were her handcuffs, she tried fighting him off. Her eyes grew wide of fear and when Richard saw this it made him grow excited. He cuffed her hands above her head to the railing of her head cover board. He then got off her and tied a bandana around her mouth to keep her from shouting.

He slid off her shorts and panties. Then he looked at the over-sized t-shirt she was wearing. He ripped it off only to re-veal her bare breasts. Olivia couldn't help it now. Her tears came steaming down her cheeks. Richard's hands slowly touched her body.

She tried crawling away, but the cuffs wouldn't let her. Therefore, she started to kick him with her free legs. She managed to kick him in the nose. He backed off holding his bleeding nose. This was her chance she started screaming through the bandana, but all you could hear was low mumbles. When Richard looked at her, she saw the anger in his eyes.

He came up to her and punched her in the face. He took off his pants, shirt and boxers and of Crouse his shoes and socks. He climbed on top of Olivia and kissed her body everywhere. When he was done, he was hard. She felt it. She knew he was goanna enter her soon and she didn't want to be awake for that. He was about to enter her when.

_A/N yes I know your going to be mad at me just do not throw anything I am bruised easily. Therefore, it was short but I thought I would make it longer, but I like this cliffhanger. Yes I know it's going fast. Oh well. R&R please!_


	5. Chapter 5

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 ya I'm starting a new story, but ill finish these ones first lol.

Kelly of the midnight dawn yes I know I'm evil and I know that as a evil cliffhanger well that's what you get for not updating your stories! Lol.

tria246815 I can't wait to read the new chapters of your stories and yes cliffhangers burn, but it had to be done. Lol.

Dramawitsvu17 I know I suck, but it's not my fault it was my brain's idea to do the cliffhanger and my hands just typed it I had no control over what my was doing I swear! Anyway I hope you update your story soon!

Inara Cabot I know I'm a meanie but as said to Dramawitsvu17 I had no control over my mind.

Abbie Carmichael a wooden spoon! Aahhh!Runs away from evil Abbie I promise ill update just don't throw it! Lol.

LawandOrderSVUchick5755 I'm glad you love it!

shakeahand55 yes I have to update soon, but u do too! I want to red more of your story and I want to read it now! Lol

LivElRocks a lot now I want a update on these stories please! I'll be very good! I promise nad ill update only if you update first! Here is the list. I just wanna read them I love them! Here . Dickie's drama A nightmare on SVU street Modern day Romeo and Juliet An old life Serena's story A New Love After Loss Amazed. And yes it is predictable. There's a surprise in every word and chapter….

LAST TIME

_He came up to her and punched her in the face. He took off his pants, shirt and boxers and of Crouse his shoes and socks. He climbed on top of Olivia and kissed her body everywhere. When he was done, he was hard. She felt it. She knew he was goanna enter her soon and she didn't want to be awake for that. He was about to enter her when._

_**Chapter 5**_

Olivia heard a phone ring. She bolted up in her bed sweating and breathing heavy. She looked at the window it was closed and it was still raining. The phone rang again and she picked it up.

"Benson" She said trying to control her breathing.

"Liv? Are you ok you didn't call and your breathing sounds heavy. Do you want me to come home?" Elliot asked getting worried.

"No, no. I forgot to call you sorry I was sleeping. I just had…" She trailed off trying to think if she should tell him of the dream or not.

"And you what?" Elliot asked.

"I ran to get the phone that's why I was breathing heavy." She said a little too quickly.

She heard Elliot laugh.

"Your outta shape liv. Go back to sleep I'll be home soon. Maybe we can even go out on our first date how about that?" He asked.

"Can we not tonight. Wait what I mean is how about we order out and we watch a movie. Ok and nothing scary." She said.

"Ok bye I love you."

"Love you too." She said. They hung up and Olivia got out of bed. She closed all her blinds and went to go take a shower.

_**An Unknown Place**_

Richard White looked at her sleeping form. She was tossing and turning and he knew she was dreaming about him. He looked at her shoot up in bed and answer the phone. And two minutes later she hung up and got out of bed. He saw her close all the blinds. _Shit_. Now was he suppose to watch her? Well he had other plans. He got up from where he was sitting and watching her and went to get his shoes and a jacket on.

He went downstairs and walked into the New York City busy streets. The rain hadn't lightened up one bit and neither had the fog. He was glad too because no one could see him rape or kill any girls in the park. They were stupid enough to go for runs in the park in this weather. He walked into Central park and hide behind a tree, waiting for his victim that came by this way at the exact same time every day.

_**The 1-6**_

"We have no leads. No prints were found on the notes." Cargen said.

"When he kills he sends notes." Fin said.

Cargen's phone started to ring. He put it on speaker so every one could hear it.

"Cargen special victims unit."

There was a heavy breathing. The men looked at each other confused.

"Hello?"

"So she's home alone? I have an eye on her. Tell her that. Victim number three is coming my way I better go. Good-bye."

He hung up the phone.

"He has another victim. We gotta find him he's killing people and soon he's goanna kill Olivia! Elliot screamed at them.

"Detective clam down he won't go near her. Elliot go home stay with Olivia. Fin and Munch will handle this case." Cargen said.

"Ok." Was all he said.

"Tell Olivia we said hi." John said as Elliot walked out.

_**Central Park**_

Now wasn't that fun" Richard said to himself walking away from the body on the ground and on to the sidewalk looking as if nothing had happened.

_**Olivia Benson's apartment**_

Hey Olivia I'm here." Elliot yelled into the apartment.

"I got Chinese and pizza and I also got Ben &Jerry's ice cream." He said. "oh and I got some movies. I got Mr. & Mrs. Smith."

Olivia walked out of her room in jeans and a green turtle neck.

"I love that movie and your just trying to get me outta shape with all this food." She said.

"Yes I am oh and I also got popcorn." He said.

One hour into the movie Olivia fell asleep. They were lying on the couch and Olivia was next to him. Her head buried into his neck and there legs tangled together. He could hear her breathing. It was clam and relaxing. He fall asleep to the rhythm of her breathing.

Olivia woke up to a strange felling. She felt warm and safe. She looked up at Elliot who was still sleeping and she smiled at him and snuggled her head back into his neck and breathed in his scent. Pepper mint.

She felt him move and yawn. She looked at him rubbing his eyes with one of his hands while one of hi arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Morning" She said smiling at him.

"Morning. Did you sleep ok?" He asked.

"I slept better than my whole life. We have work." She said into his neck.

"I don't wanna move." He said smiling into her hair.

"Neither do I, but work we have to go." She said getting up and pulling him along with her. She kept walking back and her back finally hit the wall. Elliot took her face in his hands and she covered her hands over hers.

They leaned in and kissed. It was soft. They looked into each others eyes and kissed again, but this time it was with the passion. They showed how much they loved each other in that one kiss. When they pulled away they rested there foreheads against each others. They were breathing heavy and they were smiling. Elliot went to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"We have to go were already late." She said.

"Ok you win this time, but were continuing this tonight." He said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They got read for work and left. When they got there they saw Fin, Munch and Cargen.

They had worried faces on.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Here Olivia." Fin said handing Olivia a letter in a envelope.

She opened it and read it out loud.

_"Olivia,_

_My dear Olivia. I have a secret to tell you. You won't live to see your 32nd birthday. You won't live to have a life with Detective Stabler. You live to be happy. Once the time comes you'll be mine and no one else's. Detective Stabler can't have you and no one can. Only me. Remember when you said 'did I hit a nerve?' in time Olivia in time. It'll come for your last breath. And that last breath will be with me. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Richard white.'_

When Olivia finished the letter she looked up at Cargen. He didn't know bout them. She could see confusion written all over his face.

"What doe he mean you have a life with Elliot? Are you two dating?" He asked looking at them.

"Well yes we started 2 days ago, but we'll keep it out of the office. We promise." Olivia said not wanting to get a new partner.

"You won't be split up it just… it took a long time for you guys. Now before I say one thing Munch you owe me, Fin and a whole other people money." He said looking at munch.

"Great the pool party." Elliot said.

"So does this mean he had another victim? He only sends me notes when there are victims." Olivia said.

"Nope. No sign of any victim. At least not yet." Fin said.

"Olivia we need to tell you something." Cargen said trying to figure out whether he should tell her about the phone call last night. He knew everyone was having a tough time with this case.

"We got a call last night from him. He told us to tell you that he has a eye on you."

"Cap I'm ok."

Before he could answer a woman came in.

" M-may I speak to a Ol-Olivia Benson? Please." The woman asked. Her voice was shaky.

"I'm Olivia Benson." Olivia said standing up.

"A man named Richard White he raped me yesterday when I was running in the park. He said to find you and tell you 'I'll be coming for you.' He dyed my hair and cut it after he-. After he raped me." The woman started to cry Olivia walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"It's the same as yours. Olivia Stone."

_A/N ok there was chapter five. I hope you all liked it. Now just for a warning. I will not be updating for a month and one week because I am going to Ireland. But this is in the summer I just found out last night about this. I'll be leaving in Aug. and ill be coming back Labor Day. So I will not be reading or reviewing stories and it will be hard for me. But this is a promise I'm making to you guys. I'll update before I leave and they'll be LONG chapters. And when I get back I'll update a Long chapter to my stories and in addition I'll probably have a new idea of a story and I'll read everyone's new story and I'll also review them my mail box will probably be over flowing with them lol. Ok so there was a warning. I hope you liked this chapter. i think it was the longest one I wrote. Please review. Have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Story-Stalked**

**Chapter-Six**

**ObSeSsEdWiThSvU****-I will keep it, and thank you once again!**

**Liviafan1****-Ah! You are confusing me! Lol. Well umm, I am not really going with the time or month that I updated. I am just going with rain.**

**Krazypirategurl****-Glad you like it, Now that I updated you have to update too!**

**Saint New****-Aww thanks you. I am cruel aren't I?**

**Jcn2416****-Here is chapter 6! Just for you!**

**Kelly of the midnight dawn****-Yes it was all a dream! I know it was very evil of me! I thought I should leave the cliff until maybe now. You never know.**

**LawandOrderSUVRockmysocks10...****-Thank you, I am glad you like it.**

**  
****LivElRocks a lot****- Lol you updated one and I totally expect you to update "An Old Life" that is my favorite and I am so loving it! Therefore, I expect an update on that because I updated this. Lol, Yeah I do not think anyone expected this and that is why I did it lol.**

**Inara Cabot****-Creepy it is.**

**LAST TIME:**

_Before he could answer, a woman came in._

" _May I speak to a Olivia Benson? Please." The woman asked. Her voice was shaky._

"_I'm Olivia Benson." Olivia said standing up._

"_A man named Richard White he raped me yesterday when I was running in the park. He said to find you and tell you" she said, "I'll be coming for you."_

"_He dyed my hair and cut it after he-. After he raped me." The woman started to cry Olivia walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_What's your name?"_

"_It's the same as yours. Olivia Stone."_

CHAPTER-Six

"Ok. Just follow me." Olivia said walking into a room and Miss. Stone following her. Elliot looked at her back. He could see she was tense.

"Cane we pull her off this case?" Elliot asked.

"No. She'll fight us." Cargen said.

In the integration room. "Ok. Ms. Stone I need you to tell me what happened." Olivia said sitting across from her.

"I was running in the park, it was really stupid I mean it was raining and foggy and I don't know. I also read about those girls in the park. They were raped and killed; I never thought that would happen to me. I took defense classes when I was in college. I was running I wasn't paying attention." She said. "And then someone hit my head and I fell, the guy dragged me off the path and into some bushes. He held a knife to my neck and said, "Do what I want and I won't kill you.

"So, I let him rape me, he then dyed my hair and cut it to your length. When I was so sure he would kill me that is after he got up after he raping me. He zipped himself up and hit me a few times. He bent down and said "You're the lucky one to live, but only because I want you to go to Detective Olivia Benson and tell her there was another rape in her vein." I passed out after that, I woke up in a hospital someone must've found me." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ok. Miss. Stone are you married."

"No I'm engaged, I'm getting married next year in October." She said smiling.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not."

"Ok, can we have your home number if we need anything." Olivia Stone gave Olivia her house and cell number. Ms. Stone walked out of the room and went home. Five minutes Olivia walked out of the room. Elliot just stared at her.

"She's engaged, She's not pregnant and that's it." Olivia said.

"So maybe White didn't know they were pregnant." Fin said.

"Yeah, maybe." Olivia said. She looked at her watch. It was nine P.M.

"Ok, so we have three woman who were married and pregnant and now we have a woman who is engaged and isn't married, but they all have one thing in common." Elliot said.

"He dyed and cut their hair." John said.

"Ok, so this is great. We have no leads." Elliot said. Olivia sat at her desk. She spaced out. Getting lost in her train of thoughts.

"_Should, I tell him about the dreams? No, that will just worry him more. Women are being killed because of me. Because of me and I have no control over it. Control. That is what he wants. He wants me in fear and it is working. Everything is working."_

She kept talking in her mind when someone cut her off. "Olivia?" She heard someone say. She looked up. It was cragen talking to her.

"Uh sorry, what was it?" Olivia asked him.

"I said go home. I will let Elliot go home in an hour or two, but you should go home now. You look like hell." Cargen said with a worried look.

She was about to protest when she final realized how tried she was. She was up, got her jacket, and left with out saying good-bye. She walked into the rain and was soaked within minutes. She want to drive and plus she lived only 28 blocks from here. She walked down the empty streets. When she got to her building, she went upstairs and unlocked her door. She looked at her apartment, looking at it. Something didn't feel right to her.

She went into her room, changed into her pajama's, and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the black circles under her eyes. Cap was right she did look like hell and she knew why. She went into her room and stared at her bed. She did not want to sleep, She did not want to dream, and she just did not want to see his face. She looked at the clock and she saw it was eleven forty seven. Then she heard the doorknob on her front door turn. She forgot to lock the door!

_A/N- Yeah I am bored, Sorry the chapter is short I was too tried to write more and the cliffhanger sucks so I am leaving it here._

R&R I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Story-Stalked

**Chapter-Seven**

**A/N-I _Am sorry it took so long to update I have been busy with being sick and everything. However, I still have my reviewers, so here is chapter seven!_**

_**LAST TIME:**_

_She went into her room, changed into her pajamas, and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the black circles under her eyes. Cap was right she did look like hell and she knew why. She went into her room and stared at her bed. She did not want to sleep, she did not want to dream, and she just did not want to see his face. She looked at the clock and she saw it was eleven forty seven. Then she heard the doorknob on her front door turn. She forgot to lock the door!_

CHAPTER-Seven 

She saw Elliot walk in the door. He saw her face and he looked at her. "Are you ok?" H asked closing the door and locking it.

"Uh yeah I'm just tired." She said giving him a fake smile.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, but I need some one to hold me." She said smiling. Elliot gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss got deeper and deeper filled with passion. They were about to go to the bedroom when the phone started ringing. Olivia went to get the phone. When she came back, Elliot saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Elliot asked in a gentle voice. He held while she cried.

"They found another girl, she was only five years old, on her body was a note form white, he killed a five year old oh god." Olivia said between tears. She pulled away from him wiping away all the tears on her face.

"Hey its goanna be ok, we'll get him." Elliot assured her.

"How many will die? How many will die because wants me? All I have to do is go to him. I'll survive." Olivia said, but it more like sounded like she was yelling at him.

"Olivia no, there's another way-." Elliot, but got caught off by Olivia.

"Elliot! People are dying and raped in my name, they are dying because white is killing them to get to me, how many will die Elliot before we catch him? Tell me Elliot! How many?" Olivia yelled at him. She looked into his eyes, seeing the answer.

"You see you know there will be more to die because of him." Olivia sat down and looked at the ground. Elliot sat down next to her and held her; Olivia woke up at five AM. She looked at Elliot he was still holding her. She got up and walked into her room. She changed into jeans and a top. She grabbed her sneakers and put them on. She walked back into the living room and looked at Elliot. Thinking this would be the last time she saw him.

Olivia closed the apartment door slowly and quietly. She went outside into the foggy and heavy rain. She walked towards the park all alone and scared. She hoped she was doing the right thing. For the little girl, the women and all the other victims he had and would have had in the future. She also hoped Elliot would not be mad at her for this. She hoped that Cragen, Munch and Fin would understand too. She walked with her head held high, the rain mixing in with her tears.

**A/N- there you go, Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

Story-Stalked

Chapter-Eight (WARNING! YOU MAY NEED TISSUES!)

LAST TIME:

_Olivia closed the apartment door slowly and quietly. She went outside into the foggy and heavy rain. She walked towards the park all alone and scared. She hoped she was doing the right thing. For the little girl, the women and all the other victims he had and would have had in the future. She also hoped Elliot would not be mad at her for this. She hoped that Cragen, Munch and Fin would understand too. She walked with her head held high, the rain mixing in with her tears._

Chapter-Eight

Olivia went and sat on the bench where White had a knife to her throat. Thinking of that memory made Olivia gag. Her hair was sticking to her face and her cloths were sticking to her body. Before she knew, she felt someone's arm wrap around her shoulders. She knew who it was. She tried to stay clam.

"Stand up and turn around." She did as she was told. She turned to Richard White's face. The face she had in her nightmares. She closed her eyes, took in a deep shaky breath, and opened them again.

"I'm surprised you came, does Elliot know you're here." He asked her.

The thought made her cry, but she would not let herself cry in front of him. A clap of thunder came on echoing in New York City.

"No, you wanted me so I came." She said.

"Well then let's go." He hit her on the head with something and she fell to the ground. White looked down at her smiling.

AT OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT

Elliot woke up; he didn't feel Olivia next to him. He shot up and looked around. His heart was beating faster than ever.

"Olivia!" He called into the empty dark apartment. He got up and went into the kitchen. He saw a note on the counter and read it. He slammed his fist into the wall next to him. He got on his sneakers and coat. He grabbed his keys and he put the note in his pocket. He ran outside, he stood there for five minutes and looked around.

The rain wetting him, he looked at his watch, seven am. Everyone would be at work by then. He got in his car and drove to the 1-6.When he walked inside the squad room he saw Munch and Fin there.

"Where's Cragen?" He asked.

"He's going to be here in like ten minutes, where's Liv?" Fin said.

"She's" How was he suppose to tell them that she went to White? How was he supposed to tell them that he let his guard down?

"She what?" John asked. Right then Cragen walked in and saw then talking. He noticed that Olivia was not there.

"Elliot where's Olivia?" He asked.

'She was talking about going to him so he would stop killing people, I talked to her and we fell asleep on the couch when I woke up I went into the kitchen and found a note." He said handing him the note. Cragen read it aloud to every one.

Dear Elliot,

Please do not be mad. I just want the killings to stop even if it means sacrificing my self. Well look at it this way he will stop killing women all round Manhattan. Now I know Don, Fin and John are reading this so everything is out I guess. I love you guys so much just do not be mad. Go on with your lives, please for me.

Love, Liv."

Cragen sighing, he looked at his detectives they had tears in there eyes. He did too. She gave herself up because she wanted to save people. It was just like her.

"Guys we can still look for her, we can go check the bench where he had the knife." Elliot said trying not to cry.

"Yeah, but the rain would have washed everything away." Fin said.

"We can't just stay here and wait." Elliot said.

"Elliot we know you loved her, but there is nothing we can do, we can try, but I doubt we'll find her." Cragen said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We can' doubt her, we have to find her, we can at least try." Elliot yelled. He stormed out of the room. They all stared at the door. They all knew where he was going. The roof, they never knew why, but that always seemed like a spot for Him and Olivia to cool off.

"Cap, he's right we could try and find her." Fin said.

"Yeah, but there won't be any clues." He said and walked into his office. He closed the door and as soon as he did, he felt tears come down his cheeks. He went and sat down at his desk. Thinking of the first moment she walked into his office, she was ready to work. He laughed at the times preps would hit on her.

He remembered her oh so famous line; "And I'd like your balls in a blender, but isn't life a bitch?" John never let her off with that line. She would always help everyone before herself. She kept to herself; he was surprised how Elliot got her to open up about things. They had good times in the 1-6.

He looked at a picture on his desk Olivia had gotten it for him for his birthday. It was a picture of her and him. She was smiling and he had an arm around her waist. On the bottom of the frame, it said "My #1 DAD." He picked it up and started to cry harder.

Fin and Munch just sat at their desks while their captain went into his office, they knew he was crying. "I'm going to miss her." Fin said, he looked at John who had tears in his eyes.

"It's never going to be the same." John said trying to hold his tears in. They stayed silent for a while. John got up and walked into the bathroom. Fin knew he was crying. Elliot was up on the roof still. Crying and praying nothing bad would happen to her. Fin looked out side the window, the rain was pounding against it and the fog was blocking out the lights.

He remembered the April fools trick she did on everyone. He looked at his desk and saw a picture that said "MY big overprotective, Brother." It was a picture of her and him. She had given them each a picture frame each having a saying.

Munch had one that said "My Uncle who has too many theories."

Elliot had one that said "My best friend in the whole wide world."

Cragen had gotten the dad one; she called us the one big happy family. He looked at her desk. It had papers and files on it. She was drinking a coffee mug from yesterday. He decided he didn't want to touch a thing"

WITH ELLIOT (ELLIOT'S POV)

I ran up to the roof, as soon as I went out of the door. The rain hit me; I walked over to the edge and looked into the city. Olivia and I always came up here to cool off or think. I thought back to the times where she would ask me what was wrong and I would not tell her, but she always got it out of me. I laughed at it. My laugh faded away and I felt tears steaming down my face.

I miss her so much. "Oh god please don't take away from me. Don't let her die please."

With White at a unknown place

White tied Olivia to a bed upstairs. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was waiting for his love to wake so he could begin, he grinned at his ideas.

**A/n-Ok there you guys go! I hope you liked it. Just do not kill me. I cried a lot when I was writing this chapter so do not throw anything. Ok just to WARN YOU NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE LOOKING FOR HER SO DON"T THINK THEY GAVE UP ON HER! THEY ARE JUST ALITTLE SHCOKED!**


	9. Chapter 9

STALKED

CHAPTER9

LAST TIME:

_With White at a unknown place_

_White tied Olivia to a bed upstairs. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was waiting for his love to wake so he could begin, he grinned at his ideas._

_CHAPTER9_

Cragen got up and walked into the squad room. Everyone was there.

"John go to Warner and see if there is anything she found on the bodies. Fin go get CSU and go to the park hopefully Olivia left us something there. Elliot go with Fin. Come one people I want her found safe and unharmed." Cragen said. The three detectives left with there orders. They heard Cragen giving other people orders.

One Hour Later

They all surrounded the board. Sitting on desks and waiting to tell what information they got. "Ok, John what did you get?" Cragen asked.

"Warner said she had nothing else for us." He said disappointed.

"The park had nothing. We looked where you told us too and it was clean except for some trash and leaves to many leaves if you ask me." Fin said.

_Elliot's POV_

We found nothing to begin with and…I'm just empty minded right now. How could I let this happen? I should have felt her leave. Cragen said we won't rest until she was found. I smiled knowing no one was giving up on her.

AN UNKNOWN PLACE OLIVIA'S POV

I opened my eyes and groaned. My head hurt like hell and well that was about it. I sat up and looked around the room. It was blue. I looked at the bed it had sheets and a soft quilt on. If I wasn't being held hostage then I would've loved to take a nap. I looked around for windows, but no.

Why did I want to escape? I mean I chose to do this. There was a chair next to the bed and I knew White had sat in that chair. I looked down at my cloths and noticed I was in a pair of silk pajamas.

I wasn't wearing this…then I knew Richard must've changed me. I checked to see if I still had on my bra and panties. I didn't have my bra, but I still had my panties. Thank god…at least I think. I got up and went over to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Probably form the out side. Then the door knob started to twist I stepped back until I fell on the bed. There Richard White walked in with a tray of food.

"You woke you." He said to me. He smiled to me, but I just sat there.

"You have a bump on your head there. Sorry about that." He said to me. He walked over to the desk in the room and sat the tray down there. He pulled up a chair so he was in front of me.

"Your other cloths were wet so I changed them for you." He said to me. I just sat there not wanting to be here.

"Where are we?" I ask in a quiet voice. I see his face light up. He looks happy that I talked.

"Do you want to see?" he asked like a child. I nodded my head.

He took my hand and brought me downstairs. He brought me to the front door where there were cravings of dolls and people. He opened the door and we stepped outside. All I saw was a field.

I turned to him. He didn't look dangerous and he was letting me outside. This wasn't the Richard I knew a long time ago and the one in the notes. I heard a noise come from behind us. We turn around and I see a little girl tugging on white's pance. He picked her up and the little girl squealed in delight.

This wasn't right……..

_A/N sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've been having a writer's block and all that. Well I hope you liked this chapter. You might have noticed white not seem like the one I say he was. So I hope you like it! Bye! _


	10. Chapter 10

DEAR READERS AND DEAR KELLY!

I AM NOT UPDATING KELLY! FOR GET ABOUT IT! ILL UPDATE TOMORROW!

Sorry readers this is just a joke on Kelly!

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

STALKED

CHAPTER10

LAST TIME:

_"Do you want to see?" he asked like a child. I nodded my head._

_He took my hand and brought me downstairs. He brought me to the front door where there were cravings of dolls and people. He opened the door and we stepped outside. All I saw was a field. _

_I turned to him. He didn't look dangerous and he was letting me outside. This wasn't the Richard I knew a long time ago and the one in the notes. I heard a noise come from behind us. We turn around and I see a little girl tugging on white's pance. He picked her up and the little girl squealed in delight._

_This wasn't right…….._

CHAPTER10 Elliot's POV

It's been exactly one week since Olivia disappeared. We had every cop on the look out for her or Richard. We were all concerned about finding her, but there were n clues. He never used his credit cards or anything.

We still had faith in her. I had faith in her. I would see Cragen cry once in a while and it was weird for me to see him cry. He's my boss, but we comforted him when he cried. We gave him advice and we knew we should take our own advice, but we won't.

WIT OLIVIA

For the past few days it was weird. Richard let me out of the room all the time and I went in the fields and everything. I could escape any time I wanted, but there was a girl in the house. I didn't now who she was. It was around dinner time and I came downstairs. Richard was cooking and the little girl was sitting at the table coloring. I walk up to Richard.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Who is-." I started to say, but a tug on my jeans came. I looked down and the little girl was looking at me holding out her arms. I picked her up and smiled.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Daddy said I could tell you my name now. It's Kristi, but you can call me Krisy or Kris. Daddy said your gonna-." She was cut off by Richard saying dinner.

We sat down and ate. Richard has a daughter?

Once I finished eating I went to bed. I slept in the master bedroom with Richard, but he never would touch me or anything. A week of being here drove me insane. Richard didn't act like a…I don't know, but he was different. I hoped with all my might the gang would find me…

_A month had passed and the SVU squad didn't find Olivia yet. Elliot was running out of patience and he was loosing it. Fin and Munch tried there best to remain confident. Cragen tried to find his little daughter. They were walking blind. _

_While they were looking for Olivia. Olivia wasn't exactly herself. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Kristi started calling her mommy and Olivia kept thinking she was the mother of that little girl. Richard taking over her little by little. _

One day Richard was out and Kristi was coloring. I was washing the dishes then a name popped into my head. Elliot. I went into the den and dialed Elliot's number…

Elliot's POV

Fin, Munch, Cragen and I were the only ones at the squad. We sat in the darkness. My phone started to ring, I picked it up;

"Manhattan Special Victims unit, Detective Stabler speaking."

"Elliot?" I knew that voice! It was Olivia. I put the phone on speaker and everyone came around my desk.

With Olivia

"Elliot it's me Olivia."

"Olivia. Where are you? Are you hurt?" Elliot asked me.

"Elliot I'm fine. I don't know where I am. I'm at a farm." I said into the phone. Kristi came running into the room.

"Mommy, mommy!" she said.

WITH THE SQUAD

We all looked at each other.

"Olivia, who else is here with you?" I asked her (Elliot)

"A little girl. Her name is Kristi White. She's white's daughter. Find out who her mother is, Elliot. I miss you guys." She said. I could tell she was crying.

"Olivia where's, white?" Cragen asks.

"I don't know he left. The thing is he's creeping me out. He let's me go outside and walk around the house he trusts me in the house alone with out him. He feeds me and he's acting nice. He's scaring me guys, please find me soon. Your Tracing the call right?" she asks us. I look at munch who nods his head in a yes.

"Yes we are." I said to her. I hear her breath in a sign of relief.

"Oh god, please find us, el." She said.

Someone else was talking in the background. We listened to the conversation.

"Hey sweetie. Who are you talking too?" We all assumed it was white.

"Oh a umm, the A.C. it broke and you weren't home, so I looked in the yellow page book and I found one." We heard her say.

"Well tell them never mind, I'm home. I'll go look at it." He said. We heard him walk. And we hear a kiss. "I have some thing planned tonight, livia." We heard him say.

"Ok. I'll tell them we don't need there serves. Ok he's gone, guys hurry please." She said to us and hung up.

"We got it!" John yelled and we all went to work….

WITH OLIVIA

Richard was looking at the A.C. while I was cooking.

"It's not broken sweetie." He said to me.

"Oh, it wouldn't turn on for me." I said as I turned the stove off.

"It's ok. I'm gonna go clean up." He said. He kissed my cheek and went upstairs.

"Mommy?" Kristi called.

"Yeah sweetie?" I said as I picked her up and placed her on the counter.

"When are we going home?" she asked me.

"But you are home." I say to her.

"Yea, but he isn't my daddy he's been Telling me to call him daddy or I'll die. I call you mommy because you're nice. My real mommy talked a lot about you." Kristi said to me. Wait now I was confused.

"Ok. Kristi whose your mom?" I ask her.

"Well her maiden name is Maureen Stabler." She said to me. Then that's when I really looked into the child's eyes. They were blue mixed with green. Maureen was out of college and she married. She had a baby girl about four years ago. Her husband's name was Grey. I meet him once. He has green eyes. How did I not notice this before? Right here in front of me was Elliot Stabler's grandchild and Maureen's child and my godchild.

_A/N so how do you like the twist? Good, mad….? Kelly I hope you like this update! This one is for you! Thank you all who reviewed! Hope u like!_


	12. Chapter 12

STALKED

CHAPTER11

LAST TIME:

_"Well her maiden name is Maureen Stabler." She said to me. Then that's when I really looked into the child's eyes. They were blue mixed with green. Maureen was out of college and she married. She had a baby girl about four years ago. Her husband's name was Grey. I meet him once. He has green eyes. How did I not notice this before? Right here in front of me was Elliot Stabler's grandchild and Maureen's child and my godchild. _

_CHAPTER11 Elliot's POV_

When we got the call form Olivia, I think we all thanked god that she was ok.

Tracing the call wasn't that easy. (I'm gonna make this up!) The place the information came out was taking for ever to print it up and give it to us.

WITH OLIVIA

It's been a day since I called Elliot. It's been a day since I found out my godchild was here.

White left a while ago to go to work. Last night was the worst of my life. He touched me, but didn't force me to have sex with him.

"Kris, come on you need to eat something." I said to her. She didn't eat anything and I was getting worried.

"Livia, are we ever gonna get out of here?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we will." I said. She smiled and then took the plate I was holding and brought it to the table and ate.

Kristi went to bed that night. When she did I started to clean the house. I stopped thinking.

What was I doing? I was cleaning a house and tucking in a child at night. And the Richard would come home and say…..I'm home sweetie. How could I be so dumb founded? He was trying to make us a family!

I heard the door open and Richard came in.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked me. He came up to me. His hands on my hips. I smelt the alcohol on his breath and I shivered once he pressed his lips against mine.

"We can't do this Richard." I said into his mouth. I felt like throwing up.

"Who says we can't?" he asked. He pulled away and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a needle, filled with something.

"What are you gonna do with that?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said he backed me into a wall and kissed me hard.

Then I felt something sticking into my back and being injected and then it fell to the floor. I felt my legs going weak and I couldn't fight back anymore. I fell to the floor, but Richard caught me and carried me to the bedroom. I blacked after that and thank god because I didn't want to know what happened next.

WITH ELLIOT

"Ok guys they just faxed us the information." Cap said to us.

"Ok go on. Where is she?" John asked.

"She's upstate, but it's gonna take us two days to get up there." He said to us.

"Then we better start driving." I said and they followed me. Cragen was calling backup to follow us.

WITH OLIVIA

I woke up the next morning only to be sore. I sat up, but quickly grabbing my head. It was sore and it felt like some ran over it with a truck.

I looked at myself and I was naked. I knew what he did. I wrapped a sheet around myself and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited till it was just right. I stepped in and scrubbed my body.

When I was done I stepped out and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was bruised. Every inch of my body was bruised. I went in the room and got dressed.

I walked down stairs to go eat something. Richard and Kristi were sitting there eating.

"Sweetie, good morning." Richard said to me. Kristi ran and saw me. She got up and ran to me. I picked her up. She was only six and she didn't weigh much.

"Mommy I thought you were sick!" Kristi exclaimed. She called me mommy around Richard.

"I'm not sweetie, I'm not." I said putting her down. I sat down at the table. I felt Richards's eyes on me, but I didn't want to look at him.

"I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight." He said to us. He kissed Kristi's head and then kissed me long and hard and eager on my lips.

Once he left Kristi looked at me.

"He raped you last night didn't he?" she said to me.

"Do you know what rape means?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I listen in on grandpa's and mommy's conversations." She said to me. Maureen was a cop just like Elliot. Of course Elliot is always scared his little girl would get hurt in the line of duty.

"Were you watching?" I asked her.

"Yes, but once he started climbing the stairs I ran back to my room. I heard him groaning. Then I heard loud thumps. I went to go check it out and he threw you against a wall. He saw me and I ran back to my room again.

"Look, sweetie, I'm ok. Were gonna get out of here today or tomorrow. I promise you this he'll never touch you." I said and she came in for a hug.

I was tired so I went upstairs to take a nap. When I woke up it was dark. I heard a scream and I bolted up. I got up and ran downstairs. Richard was holding Kristi by the hair. Her face was stained form tears.

"Rich, let her go." I said.

"Ok, but get upstairs now." He said in a firm voice. I looked at Kristi and I could tell she was afraid. I walked over to Richard.

"Let's just go upstairs. Just me and you. Leave her down her, while we have fun upstairs." I said putting my hands on his chest.

AS I WAS SAYING THAT TO HIM I FELT MYSELF THROW UP IN MY MOUTH A LITTLE BIT.

He let g of Kristi's hair and grabbed my cheeks. He kissed me. His tongue forced into my mouth as he pushed me back into a wall.

"Richard, stop it." I said as he was pushing me hard against the wall. He was kissing my neck. I looked at Kristi and mouth 'Run!' Kristi got up and ran quietly outside the back door. I waited five minutes and then I kicked him in his dick.

WITH ELLIOT

"Ok, we have about thirty minutes till were there." Fin said. We drove over the limit with the back up right behind us.

WITH OLIVIA

Richard fell to the ground grabbing his dick. I ran and I heard Richards's feet pounding against the hard ware floor after me. I ran up the stairs, but he grabbed my foot and I fell hitting my chin against a step.

"You bitch!" he yelled after me.

I cried out in pain. I kicked him in the face and his nose started to bleed.

I stepped over him and ran to the basement door. I heard him running after me. He just never gave up. I felt his hand on my back and then I fell down the stairs hitting my head on each step. When I got to the bottom all I remembered was Richard hovering over me.

WITH KRISTI

I did what my godmother told me too. I ran and once I got outside I started to follow the road. I saw a car and other cars driving towards my way. On the cars I noticed it said "POLICE"…

_Ok that was the longest I've written I think. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all who reviewed in the last chapter. Now if your looking for a funny story I say you should read "WHEN FURBIES ATTACK!" it's strange, but really funny!_


	13. Chapter 13

STALKED

CHAPTER 12

LAST TIME:

_WITH KRISTI_

_I did what my godmother told me too. I ran and once I got outside I started to follow the road. I saw a car and other cars driving towards my way. On the cars I noticed it said "POLICE"…_

CHAPTER 12

WITH THE GUYS IN THE CAR

"Wait, guys do you see that?" munch asked the group.

We drove up to the little girl and opened the car door. I looked at Kristi, my grand child. I opened the door and ran to her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Grandpa, come on she's in trouble!" Kristi screamed to me.

"What? Sweetie I don't get it." I said to her.

"Please, grandpa Livwa's in trouble!" Kristi said.

"Livwa…" I said to myself. That's when it hit me Kristi would always call Olivia, livwa. I had to worry about how Kristi got up here. I placed her in the back and she told us where to drive. She said she had already been walking about an hour. (For get about we're gonna be there in thirty minutes thing)

WITH OLIVIA

I woke up and my head was pounding. i saw Richard on to of me and then that's when I felt him inside of me. I started to scream but tape was over my mouth making my screams worthless. He looked me and smiled. I had tears running down my cheeks. He thrust deeper in me and I screamed.

What happened to my mother was happening to me…

WITH ELLIOT

"Kris, tell me what was happening when you left." I asked her.

"Take a turn up here. She said. She wasn't gonna talk to me.

WITH OLIVIA

"That was fun, Olivia." He said to me. He finally stopped.

He was lying next to me while he was on top of the covers and I was under them. I was crying hard now.

I started to mumble things. He looked at me and ripped the tape off of my mouth.

"Please, Richard let me go." I begged him. Never in my life did I beg. I begged when I was little for my mom to stop hitting me, but ever since I was eighteen I never begged.

"Round two here we go." He said. He pulled the covers away, while his hands roamed my body. I kept shaking my head. He reached over to the nightstand and showed me the knife. He laid it on my stomach, where I felt the cold metal of it.

He entered me, yet again. Five minutes later he got up and pulled on his cloths. He was done and I was happy. He walked up to me and picked the knife up off of my stomach. He looked at it and then me.

He smiled and bent down.

"Good-bye my sweet, dear Olivia." he said to me.

He took the knife and slowly stabbed me n the stomach. He pulled it out as slowly as possible. He did it six more times. I could hardly breathe, but I hung in there. He pulled the covers up my naked and bloody body. I laid there in the bed naked, stabbed and hand cuffed to the bed.

What I didn't know is that it wasn't over. He took out a small knife, because the other one was still in my stomach where he stabbed me last. He bent down and craved his full name on my neck. _Richard Joseph White._

He placed a kiss on my lips and left the room…

_A/N so there u go! Thank you all who reviewed and I have thing to say….if Olivia dies you can all BLAME KELLY! SHE'S ONE OF MY REVIEWERS!_

_Bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

Stalked

Chapter 13

Last Time

_What I didn't know is that it wasn't over. He took out a small knife, because the other one was still in my stomach where he stabbed me last. He bent down and craved his full name on my neck. Richard Joseph White._

_ He placed a kiss on my lips and left the room…_

CHAPTER 13

I felt myself gasping for air. I could feel the cold melt that he left in my last womb. My neck, stomach hurt, my whole body ached with pain. I could feel my blood gushing out form my stab wombs. I tried wiggling my hands out form the cuffs, but it was no use. I laid there clod and tired…

WITH ELLIOT

"HERE!" Kristi said as I stopped the car in front of a three story blue house. It was prefect…

Kristi got out of the car and ran inside the house.

"WAIT, KRI!" I screamed after her.

I saw her running up the stairs. On the way I saw drops of blood. My heart skipped a few beats. I ran and I looked in every room. I looked in the last door and there I saw Olivia. The sheets were soaking with her blood. I ran over to her. I cupped her face. Her eyes were filled with tears and fear. Kristi was next to her crying.

"Olivia….Liv, you're gonna be alright." I said to her.

"Kris…don't…c-cr-…cry…" Olivia said.

I looked at her neck and….I didn't know what I felt. Maybe I felt anger or…or something. I didn't dare t lift the covers.

"She's…She's in here!" I yelled.

I heard people coming in and saying clear! The paramedics came in the room. They pushed Kristi and me away. I went over to Kristi who was crying hysterically. I hugged her. I rubbed her back, but then I noticed something. Did Maureen know where she was? Once the paramedics left the room to bring Olivia to a hospital I pulled Kristi back.

"Sweetie, I need to know how you got here." I said to her. Her bluish-green eyes were red and puffy.

"Mommy went on a trip with Grandma. Daddy was working in the hospital, so they got Laura to mind me. He…he took me away. He said mommy said he was to mind me. When he took me out of my room and down stairs he held my head into his neck, but I looked…Laura was on the floor. I saw blood around her…I-…I couldn't stop him-…" Kristi said, but started choking on her tears.

"Shh, its ok sweetie were gonna go see mommy, but first we have to go to the hospital to make sure your ok." I said to her.

"Is livwa, gonna be ok?" she asked me as I picked her up.

"I hope so." I said walking down the stairs…

AT THE HOSPITAL

I sat in the waiting room with Cap, Munch and Fin. Kristi was getting checked out by a doctor. I called Maureen and her husband. The doors opened and in came Maureen and Her husband.

"Daddy, where is she? Is she alright!" Maureen asked me.

"It's ok, she's being checked out." I said to her.

"Oh god, was she hurt?" Mark (Maureen's hubby) asked.

"No, not that I know of. Why didn't you tell me she was missing, Mar?" I asked her.

"Dad, it's just with the case you were dealing with and Olivia…I just didn't want more stress on you." She said. When she said Olivia's name I nearly collapsed. I think she saw the sadness and fear in my eyes.

"Dad, what happened?" she asked me.

"Olivia, she was kidnapped along with Kristi." John said. I sat down in a chair. I could barley speak.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"Richard white came back (Maureen knows about him), or as you can say got out earlier than he was suppose too. He raped three women (I don't remember I'm just too lazy to go check right now sorry!) and killed them. There dead now. Some were pregnant. Then he kidnapped Kris and the Olivia couldn't take it any more so she went to him…then that's where we don't know." Fin said.

"Oh god, daddy, are you alright?" she asked me.

"Kristi Johnson?" A doctor called into the waiting room.

"Yes, that's us." Maureen said.

"Hi I'm Doctor Lockhart. Your daughter is perfectly fine, but she keeps asking for a Livwa." The doctor said to them.

"Livwa is her godmother." I said aloud.

"Can we see her please?" Mark said.

"Yea, she's in room 205." The Dr. said walking away.

"Daddy, I'm gonna go call the family and tell them that's everything is alright (they're still in Europe) and then I'm gonna check on Kristi and then I'm gonna come back here to see if everything is alright." She said to me. I just nodded my head.

I wanted to see Olivia. I wanted to see her smile. I could hear her laugh. I could hear her making jokes about John and Fin. I just wanted to see her face again…

WITH OLIVIA

Once I saw Kristi's face I thought thank god, she's ok. Then I saw Elliot's face. His blue eyes were gray and filled with anger and fear. I couldn't breathe anymore, but I need to hang on. I closed my eyes and the next thing I know is I'm being loaded into the ambulance.

I'm now lying on the operating table. They didn't want to put me to sleep for this because they needed to know if I could feel anything or like that. (Idk if they really do that)

"Ok, Olivia were gonna put this mask on you. Its sleeping gas so you're gonna be asleep for the rest of the surgery. The mask covered my mouth and nose. I felt myself falling into a deep slumber.

In my dream I saw Elliot's family and me in the park, playing. We were having fun. It was a sunny day. I just wish I could've kept it that way…

WITH CRAGEN

When the days went by and Olivia was gone we all broke apart. Elliot reached his breaking points many times, but he never broke down like this. They were dating and I knew. I saw how much he loved her, but it all had to happen this month. I sighed and looked at Elliot.

He was pacing back and forth. I just didn't have any advice right now. I was…I was lost and all I wanted to do right now was drown my self in alcohol, but I know Olivia would kill me for that. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Fin asked me.

"I was thinking about Olivia. All I want to do right now is drown myself in alcohol and if she found out she would kill me. It…I thought it was funny." I said to him. Elliot didn't hear us because he was still pacing.

"Yeah, we all would…Remember when she actually slipped sleeping pills into John's coffee because he was annoying her." Fin said.

"Hey, that wasn't funny….well ok it was." John said.

"She was laughing and teasing you about it for days." I said to them.

"Yeah, but you can't the time when she dressed up like you." Fin said.

I smiled at the memory. It was dress up as your hero day in our squad. I wanted to make it fun so I made up the holiday for them. Olivia came in dressed up like me.

"She always knew how to make us laugh and smile no matter what." John said.

His voice started tearing up. I looked at Fin and John and they were crying. I didn't notice I was crying till I felt a tears fall down my cheek.

"Daddy…" I heard Mar call her father I looked up.

ELLIOT'S POV

"How is she?" I asked her.

"She's fine dad. She misses Olivia. She just broke her arm that's all. She has some scratches and bruises." She said to me.

"Did he um…did he…?" I started to say, but I couldn't.

"No…he didn't have a chance. She told us everything. She said 'he treated her like a father for the time she was there. Every night she would hear screaming. I'm guessing Olivia's scream. She um…dad she said she saw Richard rape Olivia…" Maureen said to me. I couldn't believe it.

I just….I just couldn't…he raped her. Wait until I get my hands on him. Maureen sat next to me and hugged me.

"It's ok to cry dad. It's ok." She said to me I cried on her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

When we were in that house and they said every room was clear I knew he ran, but I also knew he would be back…

"Detective Olivia Benson…"

FADES OUT

_A/N ok well I was thinking….should I end the story there and then make a sequel or just continue it….idk…I just like leaving you guys there. But like just imagine that happening in a season final. That would be like "OMG!" lol. Well thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and guys DO NOT BLAME KELLY it was a joke on her and now I am sorry Kelly. Lol. Nye!_


	15. Chapter 15

STALKED

CHAPTER14

LAST TIME

"_Detective Olivia Benson…" _

_CHAPTER 14elliot's POV_

I looked up and saw a doctor.

"Is she ok?" I asked her. We were all gathering around her.

"She's ok. She has a bump on her head, but it'll heal. She has some cuts and bruises but they'll also heal.

All her stab wombs were about an inch in, but they are ok. The last one got us scared, it was in very deep, but it didn't nick any arteries. The craving on her neck is all patched up, there won't be any scaring except for the deep cut. She lost almost one third of her blood and we had to do a transfusion, but everything is ok. We did a rape kit like you asked for…" the doctor said trailing off.

"And?" Cragen asked.

"It was positive for semen. We gave her birth control pills to prevent any pregnancy. I'm sorry, but with the blood lost she slipped into a coma. We don't know how long she'll be in it, or even if she'll come out of it. It's all up to here. If you have any more questions you can ask the nurse. Her room number is 209." She said walking away.

My knees were weak. The bastard raped her. I looked at everyone and they looked…dead…lifeless…the color form there faces were drained.

"I want this bastard found now. Munch and Fin go to the house and get any clues and I mean anything to find out where White has gone. Also find out job he worked at, Olivia said he worked one time. Elliot…stay here keep us posted." Cragen said. Munch, Fin and Cragen left the hospital.

I walked down the busy halls of the hospital. Before I went into Olivia's room I went to go check on Kristi. I walked in and Maureen and mark were sitting there beside her bed.

"Is she ok?" I asked them.

"Yeah, she's ok she's just asleep. What did the doctors tell you?" Maureen said to me.

"She's in a coma. She had a lot of blood loss…also they did the rape kit..."I said. Tears were burning in my eyes. I looked at Maureen and she had tears in her eyes.

"She wasn't…" She said trailing off. "Oh, god she was…" she said breaking down. She started crying. Mark cam over and hugged her.

Olivia was like a second mother to Maureen. I said good-bye and kissed her head. I walked down the hall to Olivia's room. I peered into the class window. There she was on the hospital bed. Her neck was banged and there were some cuts and bruises on her. I pushed open the heavy door and let it close behind me. There was a nurse in changing her I.V. then I saw a tube in her.

"Excuse me, but why does she have a tube in her?" I asked the nurse.

"Oh, she can't breathe as normal as others and the tube is helping her breathe more." She said to me hanging the I.V. bag on her stand (**idk what it's called!).**

I nodded my head.

"It might help if you talk to her." she said to me.

"Oh, ok." The nurse smiled at me and walked out of the room. I sat down on the chair beside her bed.

She looked peaceful. There was the husking breathing and the beeping noise filling the room. The tears were trying to burn there way out of my eyes, but I couldn't let me win. I held her hand. I took in a deep shaky breath and let it out. Once I did the tears burned there way down my cheeks.

"Liv, please liv, come back, please…" I cried.

I didn't want her to be gone. I wanted her here with me. Now my cries for my partner and lover filled the room. No longer was the husky breathing machines and beeping noise the only noise in the room as my tears blended in with the noises.

_A/N thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. Srry its short, but hey I've been giving you long chapters so this one is short. Lol. Bye!** ALSO I WANT TO THANK KELLY OF MIDNIGHT DAWN FOR THE MEDICAL ADIVCE AND EVERYTHIGN ELSE. THANK U KELLY!**_


	16. Chapter 16

STALKED

CHAPTER 15

LAST TIME:

_I didn't want her to be gone. I wanted her here with me. Now my cries for my partner and lover filled the room. No longer was the husky breathing machines and beeping noise the only noise in the room as my tears blended in with the noises. _

_CHAPTER 15 Elliot's POV_

It's been a month since Olivia was found. Kristi didn't take the news about Olivia being in a coma too well. I walked into the 1-6 after visiting Olivia. Kristi was going to give her statement to us today.

We sat in the interrogation room, with Kristi and her parents.

"Kristi, can you tell us everything that happened in that house?" Fin asked her.

"Richard, he wanted me to call him daddy. He said if I didn't he would kill me so I started calling him that. After a while I started to get use to it. He treated me like his own daughter. One night he brought in a lady. She was knocked out and soaking wet. He brought her up to the guest room. He took off her wet clothes and changed her into new ones. The next day she woke up and he showed her outside and everything. I ran up to him to see her. Then that's when I realized it was Olivia.

"Over the next few days he would act nice to us. He acted like we were a family. He tried to hit me once, but Livwa protected me. He would kiss her sometimes and she didn't like it. She called grandpa. He came home one time. I was in the kitchen eating my dinner. He cornered her and he stuck and needle in her. She fell asleep and he carried her upstairs. I went to bed, but then I heard loud thumps against the wall…I went to go check. Olivia was still asleep and Richard was beating her up. The next day he acted like he didn't do anything to her. The same day Livwa went to go take a nap.

"Richard had me by my hair. He was yelling at me and he was drunk. Livwa came downstairs and told him we could have some fun upstairs just let her go. He let me go. Then he started to kiss her and push her up against the wall. She told him to stop. He started to kiss her neck and she mouthed run to me and I started to run. I don't know what happened after that…" Kristi said crying. We had gotten it all down. Kristi and her parents left to go home.

"Well, do we even know where he is?" I asked Cragen.

"Nope, no one has seen him. We have every one on this case Elliot don't worry." Cragen said to me.

"How's Olivia?" Fin asked.

"There's no change. Her cuts have healed just the stab wounds are there and then that's it." I said to them. **(OK so in the last chapter you may have noticed I used wombs instead of wound and thank you KAY for showing that to me!)**

GUY CAME RUNNING INTO THE OFFICE.

"Captain, they found White." The officer said out of breath…

_A/N yes its short, but I'll be posting the last and long chapter up some time today. This story has one more chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And I hope u liked this one. Bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

STALKED

CHAPTER17

LAST TI"ME:

_GUY CAME RUNNING INTO THE OFFICE._

_"Captain, they found White." The officer said out of breath…_

_CHAPTER 17 Elliot's POV_

We went to the ware house by the docks. It was still raining outside and we all just wished this weather would go away! **_(Ok in the last few chapters it was still raining so I'm sorry if I forgot to mention it!) _**We walked over to two officers who were standing by their cars.

"I'm Captain Donald Cragen." My captain said to them.

"Oh yes, we got your guy. He was staying in that warehouse." The officer said pointing to the building where white was hiding in. they talked some more and we transferred white into our car.

The ride back to the 1-6 was quiet. Once we got back I took white into an interrogation room. I didn't want to question him because I knew I would loose it. I stood outside the room and watched with Cragen and Casey as Munch and Fin questioned him.

"So, white can you tell us what happened." Fin said. It wasn't a question it was more like an order.

"You're new around here." White said to him.

"White cut the crap. Tell us what happened." John said in a harsh tone.

"Well what do you want to know?" White asked playing stupid with them.

"Everything." Fin said.

"Well, she came to me, but of course you all know that. I brought her to the house and I laid her down on a bed in the quest room. She was wet so I changed her cloths. Kristi, she was my "Daughter". Well not really. She was Maureen Stabler's Child. Sweet girl. She did what she was told. I told her to call me daddy and that we would have a mommy soon. When Olivia was there we acted like a family. I would go to work and she would mind Kristi and I would come home dinner would be ready. We were a prefect family." Richard said.

"One night I came home drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I came home from work. Kristi was eating her dinner and I cornered her in. I started to kiss, but she wouldn't go along with it so I struck her with a needle. I carried her upstairs. I had sex with her. Then I started to beat her. I threw her against the wall. The next day Olivia went for a little nap during the day. Kristi she got me so mad so I grabbed her by the hair. She started to scream and Olivia came downstairs. She told me to let go of Kristi and that we would have some fun.

"I started to kiss her and the bitch didn't like it. She told me to sop. I didn't even know the little brat left. So she kicked me in my dick and she started to run. I grabbed her foot and she fell. She hit me in the nose and got up. She ran towards the basement stairs and I got up. I pushed her down the stairs. Her head hit each stair. It made a weird sound. Like thump, thump, thump. And with that it sounded like a crack. I carried her upstairs and tied her to the bed.

"She was knocked out and I decided to have some fun. So I undressed her. I put tape on her mouth so no one could hear her. I entered her and that's when she woke up. She tried to scream, but they were only muffled by the tape. She started to cry when I thrust deeper into her. I was lying next to her when I ripped the tape off her. She begged me to let her go.

"I laid a knife on her stomach and went in for round two. Once I was done I dressed and hovered over her. I stabbed her six times, but they weren't deep in, but then I stabbed her deeper and I left the knife in her. Then I craved my name into her neck it was hard, but I did it.

"I left the house because I knew Kristi would find help. And now here I am!" Richard said finishing his story.

Outside

I felt my blood boiling. I felt like throwing up. We were lucky he didn't' describe everything.

"Book him." Casey said quietly. I looked at her and there were tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't show them. She walked out of the room. Fin and Munch stepped outside the room.

"He's one sick man." Fin said.

I walked into the men room and threw up. Once I was done heaving I went into the Captains office and told him I was going home. He gave me the week off.

We caught him, but I still felt hopeless. I wanted Olivia back.

Life went on. Fin and John caught the cases while I refused a new partner. I said I wasn't gonna wait till Olivia came out of a coma. It has been one month since we caught White and threw him in jail. I would visit Olivia everyday and so would my kids when they got time. All her wounds healed, but she would have a scar.

I remember one time when I got shot and the doctor said I would have a scar Olivia said, "Every scar means you did something good". She said to me. And it was good because now as I look at the scar I remember saving a little child. I sat at my desk wishing she was right a cross from me cracking jokes.

My cell phone started to ring.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, it's me Kathy. Get down here right now. Elliot she's awake!" Kathy said into the phone. That was all I needed. I shot right up closing my cell and ran towards Cap's office.

"That was Kathy, she's awake." I said to him. We ran towards my car and called Munch and Fin and told them. We got to the hospital and ran to her room. There she sat drinking some water. She didn't look good, but she was awake.

"Hi." We said walking in.

"Hi." She said smiling back at us.

"Well guys she's in great shape, but we wanna keep her here." Kathy said leaving the room smiling. We sat down in the chairs beside her bed.

"I'm sorry guys it's just I didn't want more girls to die." She said to us.

"It's ok, but we have good news." Cragen said.

"Wait, is Kristi ok?" she asked.

"Yes, she's ok. She's been visiting you everyday." Cragen said.

"Ok, but we caught white. He's in jail and he can't hurt you." I said to her. She just nodded.

Soon Casey, Fin and Munch came in the room. We talked a lot. Olivia seemed happy, but we needed her statement, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. The doctor came in and said she would be leaving tomorrow. Once everyone left she broke down in my arms. She cried herself to sleep and I knew it was only the beginning. The next day I took her home.

"El, thank you so much." She said to me.

"Your welcome, little girl." I said to her. She smiled.

"Well you know I've been asleep for a long time and I've been thinking." She said to me.

"Wait, you could think in a coma?" I asked her.

"Yea, you can. I heard what you said." she said to me.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"El, you know I feel the same haven't we talked about this?" she said laughing.

"Yes, I know." I said smiling.

We went to bed just lying next to each other. She would wake up crying, but I calmed her down. The next day she had to give her statement.

The 1-6

Interview room

"Ok, Olivia you can stop anytime you need to. Just tell us what happened there." Fin said.

Olivia started her story……

FADE OUT

OLIVIA'S POV

You probably want to know what has happened since then. Well white got life in prison and thank god for that! Elliot and I moved into together, but Cragen threatened him with the dad thing. It was great to be back. Elliot proposed to me and is aid yes. I am now pregnant with his child. Were having twins! And there due in four months.

I stopped having my nightmares along time ago and I was glad about that. Were all one BIG family!

_A/N ok so I hope you all liked this last chapter! I would like to list everyone who reviewed, but that will take a while lol. I want to thank EVERY ONE who has reviewed and every thing! I don't know about a sequel, but if you all want one then just say it in the review, but I don't know how fast I could make it._

_BYE!_


End file.
